


Flay x Ura Oneshots

by benisbeter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Language Barrier, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Wholesome, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benisbeter/pseuds/benisbeter
Summary: Ura and Flay are trying on outfits for fun at the store, but this is Ura’s first time wearing Qi lolita and neither of them knew what would happen to the language barrier oof.





	1. Ura Tries on Qi Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH this is one of the first works I’ve written about my ocs and I’m honestly really grateful for my friend giving me prompts for these two ;; <3

Ura and Flay were in dire need of more clothes.  
They decided to go to their usual store for some, nothing new.

However the designer there had made a new style, called Qi. Ura quite liked the dresses and decided to try some on. 

Neither of them knew what would happen… but they’d find out. She came out of the dressing room, and asked Flay how it looked on her.

Flay had a scared, confused look on her face.  
Was it really that bad? Maybe she didn’t speak loud enough?

“这看起来怎么样?”

Ura was startled. She hadn’t noticed the first time, but she was speaking Chinese, somehow. She tried once more to speak in her usual language, but all that came out was Chinese. 

“不好了！！！”

Ura figured she might as well have some fun with this. She strolled on over to Flay. 

“如果我用中文承认我的爱，那你就不会知道，也不会那么尴尬，是吧？我爱你Flay我想吻你，你是美丽的。”

Flay looked as confused as the last time, but smiled questioningly regardless. 

“Babe I can’t understand you”

“呵呵”  
They embraced and Ura changed back into her normal outfit. 

Well they found out alright.


	2. Guro!Ura Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ura got an oopsies on her outfit from not being careful while zesting lemons. Blood on Shiro lolita = Guro lolita. Flay walks on in and Guro!Ura wants to go on a date.

Flay was in the living room when she heard a gasp come from the kitchen, where Ura had been zesting lemons. 

She quickly headed over, and standing by the door, noticed a red stain on Ura’s usually white dress.   
She knew what this meant. 

Ura’s now black eyes met hers,

“F-Flay, I wanna go on a date!”

Flay was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL THESE "LOLITAS" ARE???? Or even if you know what Lolita even is. It's a style of fashion, please look it up. It has no correlation to lolis or the book, Lolita.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t read the Chinese please enter it into Google Translate sorry!! ^^’


End file.
